Evangelion: Renaissance
by pierre-kun
Summary: Set 5 years after the events of Third Impact.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i own shit.

Prologue: Renaissance

It wasn't possible but after all that's happened in the past 24 hours, she had been willing to believe anything. He was alive… and something bad was up. Mana rushed towards the Eva cages… and as she expected, he was there… arms on the railing, look straight towards the rebuilt Unit 02.

A sigh of relief… and then she trained her gun at him.

"What are you up to, Ikari?" She asked, her eyes looking him straight.

He merely turned and looked at her through black rimmed glasses. He had his long hair tied into a pony-tail and he was wearing some sort of white labcoat. His face had become more rugged, the lines seemed longer and more visible... Shinji Ikari had become different.

"What are you up to, Ikari… You've been gone for five years… and now, this?" She blurted out, right now she didn't know if she wanted to hug him or shoot him… she just didn't know what to do.

"You can't stop me. Nothing can stop me now." He whispered, a grin comes up his face… "My father failed. I will succeed."

… father? Gendo? What is he talking about… Wait… He can't be serious…

Ikari nodded.

What has happened to you, Shinji?

"I will restart Third Impact… I will bring the world Death, if that would bring her back…" Shinji smiled sadly.

"Who are you talking about, Shinji?" Mana said, gripping her gun tighter. "I can't let you do as you please… I can't let you…"

"SHUT IT." He screamed. He then turned back to Unit 02. "Asuka is waiting for me. Goodbye, Mana."

… that's what all this is about?

Asuka Soryu Langley… the former pilot of Unit 02… KIA since Third Impact… that german girl with red hair…

Mana pulled the trigger… "Goodbye, Shinji." She closed her eyes… and then opened them again…

To see…

Hexagons.

Mana's eyes widened.

"I told you. You cannot stop me." A vicious grin came upon Shinji's tired face.

AN: the following chapters will be posted soon. don't worry. anyway, this is gonna be a loooong fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Gainax belongs to EVA. LOL! NGE belongs to Gainax. I own shit.

Chapter 1: Foreplay

Kensuke Aida/Clown – pilot of Trident Clownface.

It was a normal day. No, it had been a normal day. Grey and I had been on guard duty in the Siberian research lab, along with the other Tridents that were contracted, since last week. A normal day consisted of waking up, getting beaten up at basketball, sparring, eating lunch, arguing with Grey about Trident specs, and then going back to sleep. It was already afternoon so Grey and I were in the bay, we were talking about meelee versus ranged this time, his argument was that the new American Cleaver X7 will deface the machine guns and plasma cannons we use. Ohh yes, Grey is one of those guys who nut on the use of meelee in Trident combat, you should see him pilot his Yssil sometime… he's really good. I met Grey and Yssil in the first Trident War, we were in the same squad. Talented guy. I prefer ranged combat… probably the gun geek in me resurfacing. Haha. Well anyway, it was a normal day… No rebel armies, no enemy Tridents, no anything.

Until 16:00. The alarms exploded.

We were called to the bay. We immediately suited up… yes, we were kind of excited for some action, we've been sitting ducks for almost three months! Last time we had a fullscale operation was protecting the Icarus from enemy jet planes… and that had been boring. After a short briefing, we were launched. Orders said we had to investigate the powerful energy spike that ocurred some 1200 miles away, bearing that a Convoy was supposed to be around there. We were allowed to engage if there were hostiles.

God, I hate Siberian weather. I can't even see anything.

"Hey, Grey, how's your visual?" I opened the comm to Grey. Sometimes I wish I didn't even sign that contract, I wanted the action, yes, but this kind of snow everyday, I'm just not used to it. Japan's eternal summer is evil, but I kind of miss it. And my friends too, Toji, Hikari… I wonder how they have been.

"All white. Can't see a damn thing." He replied, "My radar is acting funny too." By funny he must have meant it wasn't working. Mine wasn't working as well. It wasn't the weather… Clownface was made to resist temprature abnormalities.

"We should land. We're literally blind." I told him, closing the comms. I pulled the controls down and let Clownface dive. While being a veteran to this kind of weirdness, I still find myself getting chicken-skin… I was wrong to be envious of Shinji before… haha. Shinji. It's been a long time since I last thought of that guy. Evangelion pilot, fighting things nobody really understood… the kid must have had it really bad.

A few minutes… Bump… another bump. Clownface and Yssil must have landed on the snow already. I checked my left… at least now I see Grey. "Let's proceed. We still have 300 miles to walk." I called to him. Grey replied with a grunt.

I checked my computer again. If we'd walk, we'll probably get there in 23 minutes. I activated my boosters and had Clownface start hovering. Grey followed suit. My radar was still not working. I wonder what happened… was there some sort of abnormality in the atmosphere today? Computer said it was just a normal Siberian day. It's like we were hit by an EMP bomb.

"Yo. You ever wondered what that power surge was?" Grey asked, breaking the silence.

It was a really strong energy spike. HQ couldn't even match it with any historical data.

"You think it's another one of those pseudo-evangelions?" He ventures. I scratch my head.

The pseudo-evangelions… ahh, yes. After the Angel Wars and the failure of SEELE to bring about 'Third Impact' blueprints of the MP Evas were stolen and was distributed to the powers of the world. A pseudo-evangelion has the makings of an EVA except that it incorporates Trident technology too. Imagine a Trident that has an AT field, the only problem is that they are unstable. The last time we fought one was in the Pacific… it produced a powerful AT field blast that nearly knocked everyone out (including itself.) Not only that, it had some sort of fast-charge energy cannon derived from Solenoid technology that fires as if it were an automatic rifle. One pseudo-evangelion versus a squad of 12 Tridents… and the pseudo-evangelion would have won if it didn't decide to suddenly blow itself up. Why? Nobody really knows. The Pseudo-Evangelion had an entry plug… it had a thinking human in there.

"Don't worry man." Was all I could think of replying. I started to feel jittery as well.

…

..

..

..

A flash of light.

"MY GOD! DID YOU SEE THAT?" Grey tore through the intercoms.

My computer went disarray, opening and shutting down. The controls seem to not respond, the radio was still working… the display, it blurred after that… weird light… WHAT THE.

The ground shook. A bump, bump… bump… bump. Crash. Crash.

Red alarms. Grey was shouting.

...

...

Another crash took me out of confusion. I shook my head and struggled to sit down the cockpit and hold the goddamn controls. I was spun around by another moment of inertia... Dang it, the Trident must have been rolling... the feed showed light, snow, light, snow... fire. Grey has stopped screaming... a crash. 40 Percent damage and increasing... right leg malfunctioning.

...

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Grey screamed. There was the sound of his chaingun and boosters now. Hostiles... and from Grey's reaction, unknowns.

I reached to the controls again and had the Trident to stand. It took a while, but when I saw Grey evading light-based projectiles, I immediately deployed my heavy machine gun and aimed against whatever those red laser discharges were coming from. Laser discharges... it must really be a pseudo-Evangelion. "Grey, do you read me? Get him to chase you, I can't see him!" I called out to Grey. Nothing on the radar.

Grey disappeared from the view! Damn smoke! I hovered forward immediately, rifle and cleaver deployed. "Hey, Grey, where the fuck are you?"

And then I saw Yssil... and the... red, four eyes, pylons... I know that... isn't that an Evangelion? That's Unit 02! How... why... how... Asuka's dead! And that Unit died with her! How, what's this? What the...

"He's engaging me meelee!" Yssil drew its cleaver and slashed... HEXAGONS! AN AT FIELD! The cleaver bounced to the side... Yssil immediately boosted backwards.

"Pull back, Grey! It's an Evangelion!" I called out, aiming and firing at the red beast... my bullets were bouncing off the AT field. It's an Evangelion, I don't know how or why, but it's an Evangelion... Fuck, the comms won't connect to HQ. "Grey! HQ isn't responding!"

The Evangelion had some sort of a vibrating sword on its right, it slashed horizontally, missing Yssil by inches… another slash… another… three deployments within a milisecond…

"God, it's too fast…" Grey remarked, sweat and struggle evident in his voice. Indeed, it was. The hostile was already above Yssil, preparing another vicious slash… Grey wouldn't make it, if that blade lands, he'll be done for… that's a progressive blade, that can melt through anything… without further thinking, I gripped the controls tight and plunged Clownface forward, cleaver drawn to block the incoming progressive blade.

Yssil slashed its cleaver upwards and met the progblade halfway… the vibrating sword was broken into pieces! This is our chance! I redirected Clownface towards the evangelion, firing rounds while readying my cleaver for a slash… (I was landing hits, I don't get it.)

The Evangelion deployed its AT field immediately before Yssil's cleaver landed on its torso… the cleaver bounced… The Evangelion followed up with a kick on Yssil's midsection, that sent the Trident flying away. Grey was cursing… it was so loud the radio could only recognize static… I slashed! Missed! My Clownface received a punch in reply, and then a kick, and then I was down to the ground again.

"EAT THIS!" Grey screeched… the last thing I saw was Yssil deploying its design-specific N2 warhead… Grey was gonna nuke it.

..

..

..

..

..

Visual blurred. Radar… nevermind. Audio? Fire, destruction… more fire… then a voice:

"This is team Hyperion! (What… team what?) Good job, guys. We'll take it from here!"

I crawled towards my computer to reply… I looked down, I'm bleeding… computer's fried… visual… 'Error' flashed across the screen… Ach, my eyes are falling…

"WHAT? It's still alive?"

It must have been the EVA. The N2 warhead was a no-brainer. I'm gonna be dying here… stupid Grey… we could have just ran away…

"Hey, that blade was broken!"

A roar.

What the fuck was that?

..

..

..

..

"OUT OF THE WAY, NEWBIES!"

Was that a new voice? A woman. That's strange, there was no woman Trident pilot in the Siberian base... Aww, God, I'm so tired...

..

..

Another blast.

..

..

I close my eyes... This isn't exactly the kind of death I wanted... sorry pops, sorry Grey, sorry guys… sorry Shinji… sorry everyone…

..

..

(to be continued)

AN: I posted the wrong document gomen lol. Sorry for the delay. Really.


End file.
